Dancing with Beauty Queens
by thekillerrox123
Summary: It wasn't fair. Piper finally gets Jason, the amnesiac Roman demigod she's liked for months, to fall for her, and he just ditches her Reyna. Right before the freaking dance! Not. Fair. At. ALL. But when her heart has been shattered, a certain curly haired Repair Boy has to step in and fix it. Sorry for bad summary and Jason bashing a bit. Rating for swearing in later chapters.
1. Jason's Leaving

**A/N Hey guys! No, I didn't fall off the face of the Earth, I just got busy and couldn't update and stuff. Bad excuse, I know... Anyway, I started reading the Mark of Athena and remembered how in the Lost Hero, I absolutely LOVED the Leo/Piper thing, so I decided to make a story about it. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If I do, I will put (OC) next to their name the first time I type it. Rick Riordan, the greatest author in the frikkin universe, owns the others.**

**Warning: Fake pairing, you gotta dig deep to see it in the books but I absolutely love it. Don't like it, don't read it. **

****word = regular text

_'word' _= thought

_Piper's POV_

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Piper." Jason said with slight regret in his voice. "It's just, you belong here. I belong with the Romans. I would take you with me but you know they would never accept you. They don't take kindly to strangers, much less Greek strangers."

"So you're just gonna leave? Pack up your bags and pretend this never happened? Pretend _we_ never happened?" I asked. I turned to face the water from where we sat on the beach

"Piper, it's not like that. You will I will always be special to me, but I belong with them. I belong at Camp Jupiter. You belong here at Camp Half Blood. I'm not welcome here. It just feels out of place. I can't just go against my friends. And Reyna..." He trailed off.

Now I understood. He was breaking up with me for _her_. It wasn't about the camps, he wanted to go back to her. I felt hot tears begin to form in my eyes but I blinked them back. If I wasn't worth him staying then he wasn't worth my tears. I was stronger than that. Yes, I was heartbroken, but I always knew this day was coming. I'd just wished it wouldn't so I pretended it wouldn't.

"Fine. If you can't stay I'm not gonna make you." I stood and brushed the sand off myself. "Have fun with Reyna, Jason." I started walking back to my cabin. A few tears ran down my cheeks. I heard Jason calling my name but I didn't look back. Once it was established that I wasn't coming back, he sighed and left.

When I was half way there I started running. Right into Leo. He obviously wasn't expecting it and I fell on top of him with an _oof_.

"Whoa there, Piper." He chuckled with his famous mischievous smile and stood, holding out a hand to help me up. "It's not a race you know." I gave a small smile but it quickly faded. Another tear fell and I wiped it away quickly but he noticed. "Hey, Pipes, what's wrong?" I hesitated.

"Jason." I said quietly.

"What about Jason?" He asked with noticeable concern. We sat on one of the park benches near the cabins.

"He's leaving. He's going back to Camp Jupiter. He said they wouldn't accept me and that he had to go so he broke up with me. But he made it pretty obvious that he was really going for Reyna, so apparently he's gonna forget about me. About all of this." Leo gasped. I thought I heard someone else gasp but when I looked around, no one was there.

"Gods, Piper. I'm so sorry." I nodded and put my head in my hands, releasing his hand, which until then I hadn't realized I was still holding. Then I felt him wrap his arms around me as he pulled me into a hug. He held me there and I buried my face in his chest, which I noticed was really warm in a comforting way. I let my tears fall freely. He rubbed my back.

"Thanks, Leo." I hugged him tightly.

"No problem, Beauty Queen. It's his loss. Seems appropriate, a girl nowhere near as amazing as you with a guy that's not smart enough to see that." He said somewhat shyly, which was out of character for Leo since he usually has full confidence in what he says. Then I realized what he said and blushed. I was sure that I heard an aww from behind the cabins but when I looked there was nothing there. _'Weird...' _But I put it to the side and just absorbed Leo's warm embrace.

In the past, Leo had always felt like a brother to me, so when I hugged him it usually felt natural. But lately, especially now, being near him made my stomach turn. The sensation confused me, but it was a good feeling. It made me feel safe. Then I remembered something and groaned. He pulled away gently.

"What's wrong?" I could tell he was thinking that hugging me might've made me uncomfortable. But I didn't want to talk about it.

"It's nothing." I glanced at my watch. "Oh, crap. We gotta go. Dinner is in like two minutes." We stood.

"Oh yeah, forgot. Well, see you around Piper." He was turning to leave but I grabbed his shoulder. I turned him around and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Leo." He blushed and I could feel the heat rising in my own cheeks. Then I ran to Cabin Ten. I was certain I heard the bushes rustle and footsteps but I thought nothing of it and walked in the cabin door.

As I walked in, the back door that I never knew we had because it was behind a large wardrobe was just snapping shut and my cabin mates were all fixing their makeup and clothes, noticeably out of breath.

"Hey guys, why are you all... panting?" I asked. Most were trying to catch their breath and didn't answer but looked around the room, not meeting my eyes. Drew walked forward. _'Oh boy. Here we go.'_

"Nothing, we just went down to the arena for some extra training." She said. Everyone in the room, including me, rolled their eyes. A few groaned.

"Since when do you guys train? Seriously, if you're going to lie at least make it somewhat believable." I crossed my arms and a few of my siblings giggled. Drew blushed and sat down. I had been at camp for almost a year now and Drew and I were finally starting to warm up to each other. We weren't exactly friends but we didn't hate each other anymore. She'd kind of been humbled since she'd been deposed. Lacy walked up to me.

"Aren't we supposed to go to dinner? Like, now?" I sighed.

"Fine, but I want answers when we get back." I pointed a finger at everyone and then we all lined up. "Alright, let's go."

We had pizza for dinner. Mine was, of course, specially made to fit my vegan lifestyle. They brought it to the Aphrodite table and left. I couldn't help but glance at Leo every once in a while and stare for a few seconds, then look away. One of the times he caught me staring. He smiled and blushed a little. It would've been super embarrassing, especially since this is Leo and I just _knew _he would bring it up again at some point, but like two minutes later I caught _him _staring at _me. _He blushed and looked away. I laughed.

Mitchell and Lacy, who had become my best friends, were sitting on either side of me. I heard them giggle and I realized that they had seen the whole thing. I couldn't help but smile embarrassedly and stared at my pizza.

"Shuddup." They laughed.

"Oh come on." Lacy said. "We _all_ know you like him. Just admit it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, shrugging it off. Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"Oh really? Don't lie, we saw you." He said. Lacy reached over and whacked his arm shushing him, but I'd already heard.

"Saw us... Wait, that's what the rustling and the giggling was? You guys were spying on us! NOT COOL!" I yelled. Thankfully, I wasn't loud enough to provoke the entire pavilion, however a few tables did look our way. Not that I cared. The rest of my table looked at Mitchell. He didn't even blink. Instead he rolled his eyes again.

"What? She was gonna make us tell her later anyway." I groaned. Drew smirked.

"Come on, hon. This is the _Aphrodite _cabin. We would've noticed at some point anyway and you know it." She had a point.

"Look. Jason just dumped me for some chick at the Roman Camp and I just realized like 10 minutes ago that now I don't have a date for the dance that you guys are making me go to, which is, of course, tomorrow. I don't want to mess around right now. Can I please just finish my triangular sliver of Italian deliciousness before you guys go bugging me?" I huffed. They hesitated, then nodded. "Thank you."

I went on to enjoy my pizza in peace, sort of. I could feel their eyes on me. They were trying to read my emotions. They knew me well enough to know that I was gonna be planning my next move, and they wanted to know what it was.


	2. Leo's Surprise

**A/N So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It was fun to write. I tried to make Piper a teeny bit OOC, make her a little more easy-going. Sorry if you didn't like it. L Anyway, ROLL THE NEXT CHAPTER, STEPHEN! (Hehehehe Tobuscus)**

**OH! Before I forget, last chapter I forgot to put a disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters, or moonlace.**

After dinner, we all went down to the campfire. The Apollo campers were leading everyone in the sing-alongs. There were a lot of couples at the camp and each time a pair got together, they would have a pinkish/purple tint added to it. Today, the flames looked lavender. Much more purple than yesterday. Lacy looked at me and smirked.

"That's strange. I haven't heard of any new couples in a while. Must be some extra _love_ in the air." My siblings laughed. _'Traitors.'_

One thing I was happy about was that over the past year, they changed the rules so that we could sit wherever we wanted as long as everyone attends the campfire. No order by cabin. I usually sat with Jason and Leo but now that Jason was gone... _'Shut up, Ms. Negative. Leo's still here. He's not gonna bail on you like _he _did.'_

I walked over to Leo, who was sitting in the front row, and sat next to him. He looked distracted, like he was having a war in his mind and kind of jumped when I sat down.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled.

"It's cool. So what's up Beauty Queen? I heard you yell something at your sibs during dinner." He said. I sighed.

"They were spying on us down by the cabins." I said. His cheeks reddened again.

"Oh. Not cool." He said. I nodded.

"That's what I said. I know my mom's the love goddess and all so I can understand their interest, but they don't have to be so nosy. Ugh. Stupid feelings." I said. He smiled nervously.

"Yeah. Um, hey. So a girl from the Demeter cabin told me that your bros in Cabin Ten are making you go to the dance tomorrow." He said. I could tell he was nervous. He made it pretty obvious. Not on purpose of course.

"Yeah I was almost looking forward to it, but Jason's leaving tonight. Now it's gonna suck." He frowned.

"I still can't believe he's just bailing on us. On you especially. But anyway, I was wondering if you, um, wanted to... go to the dance with me, or something. It's cool if you don't but you know since you have to go I just figured that you'd-" He started rambling.

"Okay." I smiled.

"-Want a date so you wouldn't have to go alone." He said, most likely not hearing me.

"Leo, I said I'd go with you." I laughed. He stared.

"Seriously?" He asked. I laughed again.

"Of course. Did you think I was just going to shut you down?" I asked. His reply startled me.

"Well... yeah." He said. I frowned.

"Why'd you think that?" I asked. He looked sad, almost heartbroken.

"Because everyone else did." He said. "I was gonna ask you in the first place but I thought you were going with Jason and I do NOT want to be on that guys enemy list, so I asked a few other girls. Everyone was either going with someone, said no, or just _said_ they were going with someone so they wouldn't hurt my feelings." He said sadly.

"Well I'm not everyone else. In fact, I count myself lucky they said no because then _I_ wouldn't be going with you." I said. And I meant it. He grinned his maniacal grin.

"Thanks Piper." He said. "You're the best."

"We took turns. You're helping me heal my broken heart and I'm, hopefully, helping heal yours." I said.

"And if I'm lucky, we'll never have to do it again because there will no longer be any broken hearts." He said with a smile. But this smile was different. Usually it was a mischievous smile, like he did something bad and had no plans on telling you what it was. But this time, it was a heart-warming smile that, for whatever reason, made me want to just melt. I smiled in return and leaned up against his shoulder as the music died down.

Chiron walked, or cantered, to the front. He stamped his hooves and everyone quieted down. He waited until it was silent and then began to speak.

"Good evening, heroes. Tonight's announcement is most unfortunate. I'm afraid our young Jason-" He beckoned Jason, whom I hadn't noticed before, up to the front with him. "-Will be departing from our camp after the campfire tonight" He announced.

There was a chorus of 'aww's from most of the campers. A lot of which, I noticed, were female. That made me kind of mad but I pushed it aside. He wasn't mine anymore. And I was also very pleased to find that none of them were from my cabin mates, who simply frowned. They were still loyal to me, even if Jason was hot. _'Not anymore, Pipes!'_

Jason looked around the campfire, obviously looking for someone. His eyes stopped when they landed on me, leaned up against Leo. He scowled, but it disappeared quickly as it came.

"Yeah, sorry but I need to get back to_ my_ camp. I don't belong here. I need to tend to my job as praetor. I'll be leaving after the campfire, so in like an hour. I just want to thank you all for welcoming me into the camp. I really appreciate it. This place will always be special to me." He said. I just watched. Everyone was silent and it took me a sec to realize they were all looking at me, including him.

"What?" I asked. I didn't mean to, but I accidentally used charm speak. Someone answered.

"Well, aren't you going with him? You're his girlfriend." Someone from the Ares cabin asked. Jason and I groaned.

"No, I'm not. I can't go with him to the camp. Romans don't much care for Greeks. Besides, it's in California. I need to stay here. And I didn't have any intent on leaving here in the first place. So we broke up." Gasp. "He's leaving, I'm not. That's that." I said. Jason was clearly pleased that I replied so he didn't have to. Typical. Chiron hushed the crowd.

"Alright, alright. Yes I know this isn't particularly desirable news, but Jason will do what he must. We are not to stand in his way." He said. I nodded. I looked around at the mumbling crowd when my eyes fixed on Leo. He was failing to kill his smile.

"What?" I whispered. He looked up.

"Nothing, Beauty Queen. Don't worry about it." He said. I poked him.

"Come on. I'm intrigued. Tell me, tell me, tell me." I said, continuously poking him. Apparently I hit a tickle spot somewhere because he flinched and grinned even wider. He tried to hide it, but it was too late. I gave my own mischievous grin. "Letting me know that you're ticklish was a mistake, Leonardo Philippe Valdez. You will soon feel the wrath of the Tickle Monster. Be afraid, be _very_... afraid."

He snorted, "Philippe?"

"I dunno. It… fit," I said. He laughed.

"Guess so. Hey, I wanna show you something after the campfire. Down by the docks. You in?" He asked. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, and this was Leo, so you never knew with him. But he looked so excited I knew it would be worth it.

"Absolutely. I can't be gone too long, though. My siblings will get suspicious, and trust me; you do not want them to go Matchmaker 101 on you." I said. We both laughed and turned our attention back to the front.

I saw Lacy wink at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and her friends giggled at us. Leo snickered but I ignored it. The Apollo cabin had continued their music and I was humming along, lost in thought.

At the end, Leo told me to meet him by the dock in 5 minutes and ran off. Most of the campers were swarming Jason; the guy could barely walk two feet. I almost felt bad for him. Almost. I heard him call my name. I turned and faced him. His electric-blue eyes were watching me intently.

"Hey, Piper where're you off to in such a hurry? Aren't you gonna say goodbye?" He sounded kind of sad. But I didn't have time to deal with him. I had to meet Leo soon.

"Oh, hey Jason. I was just heading down to the docks." I thought it would be better that I not mention Leo. He didn't say anything about coming alone, but I was pretty sure he didn't want anyone tagging along. Especially not _Jason_. That would pretty much just kill it.

"Oh, cool. Mind if I join you?" He asked. Argh.

"Uh, well, I kind of wanted to go alone. I like to think out there and it's really nice when you're alone in the quiet." I quickly lied. He, surprisingly, bought it.

"Oh, okay. Well, um… I guess we won't be

seeing each other for… a long time." He

sighed.

"Yeah." I glanced at my watch. _'Shit! Leo's_

_gonna think I bailed on him!' _I had to get

going, quick. "Uh, gotta go. Bye Jason."

"Bye, Piper." I ran off before it could get even more awkward. When I finally made it to the docks, I saw Leo sitting at the edge with his feet dangling by the water. The tips of his sneakers were mere centimeters from the water.

I walked up behind him and sat down next to him.

"Hi." He looked up and grinned.

"You came. Man, Beauty Queen, when you didn't show for a minute I thought you bailed."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had to make a quick stop on the way." I got one of those 'Daughter of Aphrodite' hunches that I shouldn't mention Jason. Yes, it bothered me that the Goddess of _Love _was implying that that would ruin… this, but I brushed it aside and rolled my eyes.

"Gods, Leo. I know you know that I wouldn't bail on you. I'm not like the others. I promise I'll pull through, Valdez."

That seemed to reassure him a lot. He gave me a grateful smile that practically forced me to start flipping through his past. He'd told me a lot about it. He'd run away from foster home after foster home. It made me wonder if anyone had ever kept to their word and pulled through for him. Probably not. But, I wasn't gonna leave him in the dust like so many had before.

"So, what did you want to show me?" I said. I was kind of excited. I wanted to see what Leo's crazy mind had come up with this time. Then the lake began to glow.

"Take a look, Beauty Queen." He smiled. I looked down at the lake. There was hundreds of fish swimming around a plant I recognized as moonlace. As they circled around, the fish glowed brighter and brighter. After circling it for a minute they swam off.

They seemed to have memorized formations. They made different shapes and after a few minutes, I realized they were telling a story. They made the form of two people meeting, their figure becoming clearer to be us, us fighting at the Grand Canyon, opening the cage together, all the moments between then and now that had made me go weak at the knees.

When they were done, I looked at Leo. He had a dreamy on his face and his eyes were glancing from the water to me. I laughed and he shook off the gaze. He smiled even wider.

"So, can I plan a surprise or what?" He asked. I giggled.

"You sure can. I recognized the moonlace, but about the fish? I've never seen them before and my dad and I never read about anything like them." I wanted to know more about them. They were beautiful.

"They're called Λαμπερού ιστορικοί. Glowing Historians. They circle the moonlace and use its power to learn their audience's story. Then they reenact it." Since when did he know so much about magic stuff like that?

"Where'd you learn all of that?" I asked. He shrugged with a smile.

"I do my homework. So what did you think?" He asked. I was quiet for a second and then sighed happily.

"It was amazing. Thank you Leo." I gave him a hug and leaned up against him like I did at the campfire. His cheeks blushed tomato red but I pretended not to notice since I was probably blushing to.

"No problem, Beauty Queen." We sat there and watched the moon on the water in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. At some point he started holding my hand but I didn't notice until I heard footsteps coming toward us making me suddenly aware of my surroundings. Leo apparently heard it too because he turned his head. I turned too and paled.

"Jason?"

**A/N Oooh, a twist! Hope you enjoyed my second chapter! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	3. Moving On

**A/N I am so so so so so so so so SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I have no excuses. Valid ones, anyway. School crap and all that got me so busy. I promise I will be updating very quickly. FORGIVE ME VIEWERS! Thank you for being so patient with me. I love you all, my precious angels!**

**Jason POV**

"What. The. HELL," was all I could say. Piper and Leo went from super pale to blushing like crazy in 2 seconds. They stood quickly and stepped toward me.

"Jason? W-what are you doing here?" Piper asked. I got angry.

"You seemed a little distracted before so I came to check on you before I left, but it seems as though _someone _beat me to it," I said looking pointedly at Leo. He wouldn't look me in the eye. That little bastard. "What the fuck, Leo?!" His eyes snapped to my face quickly.

"What?" he asked.

"You think that just because I'm leaving you can just steal my girlfriend?" I yelled. Fury grew on his face.

"Your _girlfriend_? Excuse me; are you NOT the guy who just broke up with her without hesitation because you'd rather spend time with another girl than your so-called _girlfriend_?" he shouted at me. I almost drew back for a second. Why was he mad at me? But I held my ground.

"The Romans are my family!" I said.

"Well, so were we!" he threw back. I was about to respond but the loud response died in my throat. He sighed in frustration. Piper was so quiet I'd almost forgotten she was there. "Jason, we knew we couldn't keep you forever but what you're doing to Piper is an entirely different level of being a total DICK. Leaving her is bad enough, but mentioning that it's because you miss another girl? That's just cruel. _Leaving _because you miss another girl is cruel. Piper doesn't deserve that. Not after all she's done for you," he reminded me. He turned toward her. She grew a sudden interest in her shoes. She finally looked him in the eye.

"I can fight my own battles Leo, but thank you," she told him.

"I know. You're a big girl and I'm very proud of you. And you're welcome," he joked. I rolled my eyes. She smiled, but it died when she looked at me.

"Jason, leaving is your choice. Moving on is mine. I like Leo. A lot. Being around him makes me happy, and if you really cared, you'd want me to be happy, right?" Now she was just trying to make me feel bad. It worked, but she was right.

"You deserve to be happy. And if you can find the happiness you want in Leo, then go ahead. Have your fun. I'll see you guys later, I guess. Bye," I said. I turned away and ran back to my cabin to get my stuff. I grabbed my pre-packed backpack (I didn't have that much stuff) and hesitantly flew into the air, turning in the direction of Camp Jupiter. It was still hard to leave, but I put good thoughts of Camp Jupiter in my head and a smile crept on my face, unbeknownst to me.

**Piper POV **

"Thanks, Leo," I said as we both sat back down at the edge of the dock.

"No problem, Beauty Queen. So, you like me a lot?" he asked. He was smiling, but not in a joking way. More like a hopeful yet playing-it-cool type of smiles.

"I do. A lot," I responded. Then I kissed him. He gasped shortly in surprise, then grinned into the kiss.

When we finally pulled away 2 minutes later, between short, quick pants he said, "You know, I've always loved the element of surprise. Super romantic." I laughed and snuggled up to him with my head leaning on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and we sat there for a couple of hours . Finally, he stood and helped me up.

"Alright, I'd rather not get eaten by harpies, especially since, I'm assuming since _you _kissed _me_, I just got a new girlfriend. And I don't want her getting eaten by harpies either." I chuckled. Wow, I guess I was his girlfriend now.

"You know, I've been called many things, but to be honest, Leo's girlfriend never had noticeable potential. Guess that came and slapped me back, huh?" Leo mocked a hurt expression. "This is the rare occasion where I can say I'm glad I got slapped." He grinned. "C'mon. I don't want to be eaten by harpies, either."

Leo walked me to my cabin. I was well aware that my siblings were watching, and I'm pretty sure he was, too. He made sure to kiss me goodnight extra sweetly. I'm pretty sure I heard someone inside faint and some excited squeals escaped from the cabin. We both laughed quietly.

"Goodnight," I said softly.

"Goodnight, Beauty Queen," he responded.

**A/N And there you go. I hope you enjoyed. I will be updating very soon. Next chapter will be preparing for the dance, so there will probably only be 3 more chapters, tops. Love you! BYE!**


End file.
